


Let's be lonely together

by DragonBat19



Category: Vinland Saga (Manga)
Genre: A lot of feels, Canute needs a hug dammit, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, and how they are there for each other, takes place in between the 2 year time-skip, the focus is more on the relationship between the King and his Shield
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22635526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonBat19/pseuds/DragonBat19
Summary: Canute was King of England, Denmark, Norway and South of Sweden. But at the cost of his own happiness…He should feel proud of what he had accomplished but all he felt was loneliness…Who was capable enough to help him?
Relationships: Canute/Wulf, Wulf/Canute
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Let's be lonely together

**Author's Note:**

> The summary and tags say it all so I hope you enjoy!! :D <3

The life of a king was not easy. Many thought it was because all he had to do was give orders and everyone else immediately followed. They thought a king was free. Freer than a normal human, especially a slave. But that was not the case.

In fact a king was nothing else than a slave. A slave to the curse of the crown and even more to his people. A slave who tried everything to make his people happy so they didn’t have to worry about anything.

Canute learned it the hard way. When his father, King _Sweyn_ , had sent him away to die on a battlefield that everyone knew was already lost against _Thorkell the Tall_. He too wanted to get rid of the weak, make his people happy with a tough and rightful King like _Harald_ , Canute’s older Brother.

After their father was killed my _Askeladd_ , the older son was crowned King of Denmark. Before certain circumstances led to his death…he passed it onto Canute. Till then everyone had looked up to Harald, the heir of the throne and a highly respected warrior through and through.

Back then the young prince knew that his father hated him because in his eyes Canute was weak and everything else than a Viking. But he never would have thought that he would try to kill him one day…

Canute was someone who didn’t want anything to do with war, killing and manipulation. A few of the responsibilities of a King…

Out of everything he just wanted _peace_ …And after _Ragnar_ , who was more of a father to him than his actual, died…he felt betrayed…betrayed by his biological father, his brother, the world…god. His eyes were finally opened to the cruelness and unfairness of the world. And he wanted to change that. He wanted to create a paradise where no one had to kill anymore even if it meant he would have to do it himself to fulfill that wish…

When he was about 18 summers old he had to rely on _Thorfinn,_ as his bodyguard, and Ragnar to keep him safe. He had travelled for years, saw many battles and burned down villages and on top of that how many people had to lose their lives because Vikings wanted to demonstrate their power and superiority.

After all this time there was nothing left of the once so shy and easily underrated Prince from Denmark. Now he was the feared and respected King of many, rich countries that he is today. England, Denmark, Norway and South of Sweden were all his.

But at what cost? He was all by himself, while the Head of his Father kept haunting him in his mind. The only person he could really trust was Wulf, his right-hand man, his Head-Thegn.

Out of all people Wulf was the one who really understood Canute. _What_ he wanted to accomplish and _what_ _had_ to be done to accomplish it.

Because to create a paradise on earth, he first had to fight against the ones that dared to threaten their peace.

And that was what the young King did. As long as Wulf was by his side he knew he could do _anything_. He was Canute's pillar in this cold and heartless world. Something...Some _one_ he could lean and hold onto, when everything else could break down and crumble to pieces beneath his feet.

~*~

Jelling, Jutland Peninsula, Denmark - March 1020

Canute and his men had gotten back to his Headquarters in Denmark about two months ago.

They had met with Jarl _Fritjof_ who did not want to give up his land no matter the cost. But the King needed this land...

They tried to find an agreement, that if the Jarl would hand it over without any further inconveniences, his life would be spared.

However, instead of giving in he drew his sword and threatened the King, by pointing it at him, which lead to a bloodbath on the Jarl's side...

Canute had stayed in his library room for hours now. While he massaged his temple with his index- and middle finger he let out a deep sigh. The blonde man could not concentrate on the book in his hands when his thoughts were all over the place. As he closed it shut and lay it on the desk he was sitting in front of, someone knocked on his door.

"What is it?!" he asked, sounding clearly frustrated. Who would dare hinder him from enjoying his little break that he desperately needed.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, your majesty, but-" Wulf tried to finish his sentence.

"Do not tell me _anything_ that has to do with my duties right now..."

The King's Head Thegn looked confused. "I know these little breaks are very rare and precious to you...but I am deeply sorry..."

Another sigh. "Is it really that important?"

"Indeed, my King." Wulf looked at him and felt guilty for interrupting but it couldn’t be helped.

After Canute got ready he followed Wulf from the library-room to his throne-room. While they entered the older man said "I should warn you. _He_ is not very...calm."

The young King raised an eyebrow in question, which was answered sooner than expected when a man’s voice rang from within the crowd of people that had gathered at the entrance of the hall.

"King Canute!” he stepped forward and bowed in front of his Ruler “I am _Arne_ , Son of Fritjof! And I am here to speak with you!"

And that could only mean that it would be a long afternoon for the King and his Shield.

~*~

As soon as the huge wooden doors were closed, preventing the towns’ people from seeing or hearing anything they shouldn’t, the 18-year old teenager had started to speak.

“I come to you with a message.”

Canute sat on his throne while one of his hands supported his head and the other lay on the arm-rest. He merely asked “And what kind of message would that be?”

The King thought about anything else than what the teenager in front of him then dared to do. “You stepped on our land wanting to claim it for yourself. You killed my father when he was so courageous to step in front of you to fight for his land and his family! You are _no_ King! You are someone who _never_ has enough no matter how big his realm is!”

Canute couldn’t help but giggle slightly, which could only be heard by Wulf. The Shield was not as seemingly calm as his King appeared to be.

“You think a mere child like you…would even have the slightest chance against me and my army? You’re father was not courageous. He was stupid because he overestimated and only thought about himself. Nobody would have had to die, had he over thought the consequences that came with his decision.”

Arne gulped harshly, anger boiling through his body. “My father was the strongest person I know! And I have an army as well!”

“Of farmers?” Canute smiled amused. “They wouldn’t stand a chance against my men. You would sacrifice countless innocent people for a meaningless battle…a battle you could _never_ win…for what? _You’re_ pride? You’re _father’s_ pride?”

“It’s none of your business _why_ I do it! I will bring war to you with all of those who you have stolen land from! We will not give up without a figh-!”

“Every last one of them was granted the option to give their land peacefully to me. They all decided for themselves and I answered depending on how they chose.”

“They just gave it to you because they were scared! They knew you would have slaughtered them otherwise!”

“I don’t think I have to explain myself to _you_ , a child that doesn’t know its place. And you know very well that I could just hang you for treason, Arne. All your farmers would get too scared to fight and all of your plans would go to waste. But their lives would be saved…” Canute rose from his throne and stood proudly. “Be careful of _who_ you challenge. Some…are way too far out of your league, Son of Fritjof.”

Then he left the throne-room while a furious teenager was guided out by the King’s guards.

~*~

After that Canute had vanished into his bedroom and shut the door with a loud _thud_. Aside from everything else he now had an unconvinceable fool in his neck who wanted to create another war that could have been avoided…He could only hope that the boy would change his mind…

A few minutes later Wulf had followed him. Without knocking he came in and closed the door a little more gently. It didn’t seem like the older man wanted to say anything so Canute asked “Are you going to stand there and just stare at me now or-?”

"Are you feeling well, my King?" Wulf interrupted him.

Canute hesitantly answered “…Yes…I’m fine.”

The dark haired man didn’t believe it so he asked again, with a worried undertone. "Are you sure? You don’t look very well…"

“Stop acting like my mother. I said I’m fine Wulf…” The younger man began to sort out some papers that were lying on his desk, clearly not pleased with that question.

The Head Thegn cleared his throat and straightened his position “My King…please. If not I, who else could you openly be honest wi-?”

As he spoke Canute stood up abruptly while he slammed his hands on the wooden table, nearly knocking over his chair and sending some of the papers flying in the process. "Aaargh! No! I'm not! Okay?! Why can't something go without any incidents for once?!"

While the young King tried to calm down after that sudden, untypical emotional outburst, Wulf admitted "It could have turned out a lot worse..."

Canute sighed deeply. "…Really?...What is worse than war…?"

 _»If you would end up dying…«_ Wulf silently thought to himself although he _said_ "…I understand how and why you feel that way but it's not like it ever stopped you..."

"I could not call myself a King if it would..." he said while he used a hand to brush back his short, blonde strands of hair that fell into his eyes.

The taller man smiled slightly. Was it because of what the man in front him said or was it because of the gesture he did which made him look even more beautiful?

Canute adjusted his chair and sat down again. His hands were in front of his face while he tried to somehow sort his thoughts. What was he supposed to do now…?

A few minutes later Wulf broke the silence that had filled the room with a calm voice “My King?”

The young Ruler let out a sharp exhale. “What?“

“May I tell you a story?“

“A story?” Canute looked at Wulf, who hadn’t moved from his position in front of the two-winged entrance doors. “I don’t really have the mind for any stories right now…”

His Head Thegn met his eyes “You might want to hear it though.”

“...Is that so?”

“If not you can stop me any time. So…may I?“

Canute then gave in and gestured him to start. With that Wulf began to tell his story.

"…I was born here in Denmark. As you might know my father was a Thegn of your father...and with that was trusted with the duty to keep him safe. My mother was a daughter of good wealth and was assigned to marry my father when she was just 17 springs old. One year later my older brother was born and soon after that I was brought into this world…We had a house not far away from the King's Headquarters so my father used every little break to train my brother and I in everything that he knew. Though the slightest mistakes were...let's say... _way_ too harsh for a _child_."

Canute was paying close attention to everything he said and his eyes didn't leave his right-hand man once.

"…When my brother and I were old enough we were allowed to fight in our first war. Although...it was my first and last with him and my father...I saw how they both were slaughtered in front of my eyes…I was one of the few survivors..."

"I am sorry to hear that…” Canute tried to find his voice again “What happened to your mother?"

"...Soon after she knew about their deaths...she hanged herself..."

"Wha...What? How could she do that? She still had you!"

A faint smile appeared on Wulf's lips although his eyes looked sad. "I guess I...wasn't enough..."

Canute was speechless. The King thought something must have happened in the older man’s life but that Wulf lost his family in such a cruel way…

"I can't believe she decided to lose all those years with her son…seeing him grow into the incredible man he is today…"

Now Wulf was speechless and his sad smile had turned into a confused one.

"I mean it. You are an amazing strategist and warrior. Without your training I wouldn’t be where I am today…You’re kind…You listen to the people’s worries...to mine...and try everything to make their wishes come true. I wouldn’t know what I...would do without you…-“ Canute cut himself off before he said anything that he might regret later. Something he wasn’t even sure of yet.

"T-Thank you...my King. But I can only give that back to you." The older man smiled which made the young Ruler’s heart skip a beat. Had it always done that?

"Y-You don't have to thank me for anything, Wulf. I just said the truth…" Canute scratched the back of his head and turned slightly away from his Head Thegn.

A few moments passed until the King’s Shield spoke again, while he looked down on the dark-wooden floor. This time it could clearly be heard that it wasn’t easy for him to say this "...to be completely honest with you... _they_...still haunt me till this day...” This made Canute look up at him again. A more serious expression on both their faces. “Isn't it the same with you? With your Father, King Sweyn?..."

Canute was totally caught off guard. His eyes widened in shock of what Wulf had just dared to say out loud. He knew about that?! Had he heard his King talk to himself or seen him absentmindedly looking at a corner for too long, when Canute thought no one was watching him?

The younger man gulped harshly, not meeting Wulf’s eyes anymore. A shaky breath escaped his lips before he asked “How…?”

“I don’t have the best eyesight but…I am not blind, your majesty.”

Canute had a weak smile on his lips. “…certainly not…”

“I apologize if I offended you, my King.” Wulf bowed in apology.

“…If it’s not you who’s allowed to speak and question me openly…who is?” the blonde man looked down. “I thought I was good at keeping this a secret…that no one ever suspected anything...but I guess I was wrong. I can’t seem to fool you with anything that has to do with me…It feels like I’m an open book to you…” With that last sentence he looked at Wulf directly again which drew a faint smile on the taller mans lips.

“Even now there are things that I still don’t know for certain.” Wulf admitted.

Canute raised an eyebrow in question. “And that would be?”

“…Do you feel lonely?”

Silence. Canute felt like he had been caught and with that sentence alone he felt a deep and harsh sting in his heart. It felt even harder to breathe. Before he said anything he inhaled deeply and looked outside one of the two wide bow windows. After he exhaled he took in the beautiful sight of mountains and forests that extended as far as the eyes could reach. A river flow beside his residence. Under the clear blue sky a pair of birds flew past his window.

A silent “…Yes…” took Wulf’s attention from the scenery outside, that he also had been watching, back to Canute. The older man was always scared to hear this confirmation of his worries.

“I know it’s stupid…I know I shouldn’t feel this way but…when I see families together, lovers, friends…I can’t help but feel…jealous. They are happy…happy as I’ll never be…and are never allowed to be…” The King admitted.

“What makes you say such nonsense?” the dark haired man interrupted Canute’s loud spoken out thoughts. “Of course you are allowed to be happy! It’s not stupid to feel this way, majesty. In fact…I…” Wulf took a deep breath before continuing “…I too feel lonely sometimes.”

The young Ruler looked at him disbelievingly. “But…why? You are not alone.”

“As you. You are not alone either, my King. I know it might not mean much but…no matter what you decide I am on your side. No matter what might happen in the future… _I_ am here for you. You can rely on _me_. If you ever want to talk or just…need someone. I can give you a helping hand, a shoulder to cry or lean onto…You are _not_ alone!”

Suddenly something wet ran down Canute’s cheek. The sight of his clear blue eyes became blurry by tears…

He wanted to say something but he couldn’t bring out any words. He wanted to hide his pathetic state but he didn’t know how.

Wulf didn’t hesitate to sit down on another chair that stood next to the King’s desk. He took both of the younger man’s hands in his and made him look into his warm dark eyes.

“I want you to know…that you are important to me. _Very_ important. And that I mean what I say. I cannot bear seeing you like you have to carry the weight of the world all by yourself. That you think that you’re not allowed to share that weight on your shoulders, to show me your vulnerability….Give some of that to me. Show me. Only then I can help you. And I would be very glad if you would just let me.” The Head Thegn stroke away one of the tears before it could drop on the King’s lap like the others. He then placed it onto Canute’s cheek, who immediately leant into the warm touch and put his own, slightly colder hand, directly on Wulf’s.

A few minutes passed like this until Wulf quietly spoke up again "I know I'm in no position or any right to make this offer but..." his thumb stroke over the scar under Canute’s eye while he slowly stood up from his chair. "...then let's be lonely together...even if it's only for one night...." He gave Canute the softest and warmest smile that has ever been given to him.

Did his heart always race this fast? Did he always feel as light as he felt in this moment? So full of…hope?

Uncertain how to decipher these actions and without questioning them, the King didn’t let go of the hand of his Head-Thegn and followed him to the bed…

Forgetting everything…not being alone for at least one night, was more than the young King could have wished for. And with Wulf it was something so special and precious to him he couldn’t even describe it. Because words were not enough for it.

How gentle his right-hand man touched him, as if he was something fragile. How his warm but rough hands from countless battles felt against Canute’s smooth skin but hardened muscles that he had gained in these years. How his heart fluttered and even when Wulf’s fingertips moved on, a warm feeling stayed so his body would never forget where they had been. How it send shivers and an electrifying feeling through his whole body every time Wulf’s soft lips met his own. How they then travelled their way over his chest, not missing the chance to tease his sensitive nipples, all the way down...

Everything that happened in that night with Wulf… _was paradise_.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah I totally made up Wulf's backstory there as yall know but I just found it fitting :'D It felt right when I wrote it uwu
> 
> I know there's NOT EVEN ONE Canute x Wulf fic out there (so it's a rare pair or I'm just obsessed with them...uhhh yay???) but I just had to write this. I hope at least a few will read this lol but to me these two are very interesting characters and pair in any way. They just complete each other in my opinion, they work hand in hand, understand each other without much words or any at all and could actually make the other over think a decision again.  
> I really enjoy their relationship in the manga and hope we get to see more of it! I'd also really like to know more about Wulf!!
> 
> Anyways I really hope you enjoyed this fic!!! Feedback, kudos and comments are very much appreciated!! <3
> 
> Also come follow and get to know about/follow updates of my projects on my [twitter](https://twitter.com/DragonBat19) (<\- I’m way more active there).  
> But I also have [instagram](https://www.instagram.com/dragonbat19/) and [facebook](https://www.facebook.com/DragonBat19/) .
> 
> If you like what you read please consider supporting me by buying me a coffee on [kofi](https://ko-fi.com/dragonbat19) !! I’d really appreciate it <3


End file.
